


How To Put Your Diana To Sleep

by tishen



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko, Dianakko, F/F, Fluff, Marriage, Romance, Short, Yuri, diana is a restless workaholic, dianakko shenanigans, midnight fluff, more dianakko shenanigans yaaaayyyy, she needs to sleep okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tishen/pseuds/tishen
Summary: Akko needs to take her restless wife Diana down to sleep, one way or another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so have anyone make a fanfic about how restless diana is  
> i've been thinking to write this since LWA episode 12 but this week episode 14 aired which means it took me two weeks to finish this i'm so sorry
> 
> anyway more dianakko shenanigans yaaaaayyyyy

A dim green light filled the room. Diana’s blue eyes stared at a piece of parchment which she used for her work. She wrote a few lines about potions and charms before she sighed and scratches her hair. She turned her head to the clock across the room, the shorter needle show’s it’s two in the morning. Once again the blonde sighed. She stared back to her parchment and she frowned, thinking about the material she was about to write. She decided she needed some source and she was about to open one of her reference book when Akko’s tired voice called out to her, and a new bright, yellow light was brought, enlightening the room.

“You better use a better source of light, Workaholic,” she said to her wife. “Or you might lose your eyesight for good.”

Diana turned and there was Akko, leaning at the threshold. She’s in her shirt and trunks—her sleeping attributes instead of pajamas, and a glowing, skull-shaped lantern similar to Lotte’s was hanging on one of her arm. The light shows a helpless smile on the brunette’s face.

“Another late night work again, huh?” She said.

“Yeah,” Diana nodded slightly, as she returns to her paper. “Sorry.”

“How long have you been working?”

“Four hours, I guess?”

Diana could hear Akko let out a desperate sigh.  Akko made her way to Diana, lightly put the lantern on the table, and she hugged the blonde from behind. She examined the table, and the only source of light other than her lantern was only a dim green light from Diana’s wand. Akko took the wand and with a swipe she put the green lights out.

“You know,” said Akko. “You could just turn on the lights.”

“Only to find myself in trouble for working up this late? You know yourself how fast you can find me working in the night.”

“Well, Workaholic, don’t be too excited for the trouble since you’re haven’t got any yet.” Diana could feel Akko's face slowly forming a grimace as she whispers.

“What’s this?” Diana chuckled as she copied a few lines from the reference book. “You’re not mad at me for staying up late? You’re not fussing about this anymore, Akko?”

Following her wife, Akko chuckled. “Well, in this case you’re hopeless. Doesn’t mean that I’ll give up dragging you to the bed, though.”

“Do it, then.”

“By force? Are you sure?” Akko laughed silently. “I’m not sure some sweet midnight cuddles are tempting enough for you to go back to bed.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just—“

Akko hugged her wife tighter. “Hey, it’s okay. Come on, just... try to sleep, okay? Just put that quill down. Let the quill rest too, Diana. Can’t you hear the quill silently begging you to put it down?”

Diana laughed silently, her hands keep on working.

“Feeling sleepy yet, Diana?”

“Nope. Not at all.”

“Then, I guess I have to take you by force. These evil things—“ Quicker than Diana had anticipated, Akko released her and then took all of her reference book, and with a swing of Diana’s wand, Akko sent the books flying and they inserts themselves into the shelf.

“Hey!”

“—are keeping you awake. It’s necessary to put them back where they belong.” Akko finished her words, and the only things remained on the table now were only Diana’s quill, the parchment, a bottle of ink, and Akko’s glowing lantern.

“Akko!” Diana began to protest, but as she saw a determined look in her wife’s face, Diana knows that there’s no point in resisting. Akko looked straight to her, brows wrinkled; her hands were on her hips.

“Put. That. Quill. Down.” Akko said with a seriousness of a cop. “I’m serious.”

Diana sighed, defeated. She’s a bit irritated, but also amused at the same time by Akko’s determination to take her down to sleep. She gave Akko a weary smile. “Okay, you win.” She put down her quill and she closed the ink bottle.

“That’s better.” Akko said, still pretending to be serious, but a maddeningly smug expression was clear on her face. “Now, would you prefer I take you to the bedroom with a princess-carry? Or would you like to walk by yourself?”

“I can walk by myself, thank you very much.” said Diana.

But it seems any of her answer wouldn’t be a problem since Akko’s smile grew wider on her face. It’s obvious that she’s up to something, which Diana failed to notice due to her lack of sleep.

Diana stared back at her wife with a puzzled look. “What?”

“Nope,” Akko shook her head. “It’s nothing. I just thought that you’re probably too tired and you might want some princess carr—“

“Oh, NO. Akko, no—” Diana said sternly, but once again Akko caught her off guard and lift her off the ground quite easily.

“Waah!” Diana shrieked, her hands gripping tight around Akko’s chest. The blonde looked up and Akko’s crimson eyes were staring at her’s. A grimace grew wide on the brunette’s face.

“Looks like our Workaholic Princess needs to be carried, otherwise she would flee and continues her dull, boring work.” said Akko gleefully. “There’s no escape now, Princess. You’re going to the bed with me.”

Diana pouted, shades of red popped up on her cheek.

That way, they walked together to their bedroom. Akko kept smiling at her blushing wife. Diana turned her head away so Akko wouldn’t see her blush, but her efforts were futile; Akko noticed the pink in her face anyway.

“Did you really need to do this? Carrying me around and all—” said Diana.

Akko giggled. “Oh, come on, Diana, we’re married anyway and plus, it’s two in the morning! No one will see!”

“Still, it’s kind of embarrassing—“

The brunette responded with nothing but a beaming smile to Diana. “You’ll get used to it. I feel like doing this for you again and again, you know. I can’t let you being a Workaholic forever.”

As they were about to enter the bedroom, Diana said “Akko, wait.”

“What is it?” asked Akko, halted at the threshold for a bit.

“It’s just… I’m not sure whether I’m able to sleep."

Akko lets out a giggle, which echoed through the silence of midnight. “What are you talking about? Of course you’re able to.”

Diana noticed a slight mischief in Akko’s voice, so he raised her brows as she said drily, “Don’t tell me now you got one of those sleeping potion of Sucy’s.”

“Well, of course not.” Akko said they entered the bedroom. “Actually, I had a quite different plan.”

Diana’s mouth was gaping open. Their bedroom was nearly unrecognizable. The room was dimly illuminated by various relaxing candles on its sides. The room and the bed—even though it’s the very same room and bed—was tidier than ever, while usually it looked like a wrecked ship. And Diana was pretty sure there were no candles when she left the room four hours ago, still in its messy condition. 

“So?” Akko said, putting down her wife on the bed. “How is it? Do you like it?”

“Wha—“ Diana looked around the room. “How did you manage to get all of these candles?”

“Sucy.” Akko simply answered. “I came to Sucy’s to complain about your unhealthy workaholic habit last week. She’s trying to put up with me, but you know how she is, she eventually gave up and she gave me those candles. She said those are aromatherapy candles and those will help you sleeping.”

Diana frowned, thinking. Could this be actually a trap? Sucy was known for years for her mischief. These little candles could actually be a solid aphrodisiac, molded into tiny candles. Who knows what might happen. But before she could think of any probable schemes Sucy would do, she heard fingers snapped and she came back to reality.

“Hello? Diana?” and there’s Akko, calling out to her. “Earth to Diana Cavendish, please respond. Hello?”

“What?”

“You’re thinking again.” Akko shook her head. “Really, you’re helpless.”

“Well then, what do I supposed to do?”

“Go to sleep.” said Akko, pushing Diana to bed. “It’s that simple. Or, I could’ve just tired you out myself by you-know-what. You know, se—”

Akko leaned to her wife, but before she could complete the whole sentence, Diana stopped her by placing her hands on her soft lips, which she sure was forming a smile behind her palm. Blushing, she rolled her eyes, then let out a sigh. “Okay, okay. You don’t need to be _that_ forceful. But I doubt you’ll find me sleeping easily. I begin to think that I actually suffered from insomnia.”

All Akko did to respond was a hearty chuckle.

Diana _did_ said those words, but five minutes later, after being submerged into the warm blankets completely, her eyes began to feel heavy and she could feel herself drifting into unconsciousness. Beside her, Akko giggled silently.

“Where’s your insomnia now, Princess Workaholic?” she whispered.

“Hm?” the blonde replied. She smiled sleepily to her brunette. “Okay, okay, this is your third win tonight.”

“Well then,” Akko gave Diana a light kiss to her forehead, ”night-night, Diana.”


End file.
